monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zaphon
'Zaphon '''is a substance that makes it's first appearance in Monster Hunter EX's Corruption Expansion. Description '''Zaphon '''is a highly radioactive substance of unknown origins. Though at first glance it seems to be only a radioactive substance, it is also organic and has displayed signs of sentience as well. It is also capable of self-replication, making its ability to spread incredibly efficient. Most of the time, Zaphon is Blue in color, but has been seen in af form called Red Zaphon, which has even more mutagenic and radiation levels. It exists in many forms. It is most commonly seen as a network of blue veins and crystal-like sacs. A more concentrated form, called Liquid Zaphon, takes on the traits of a dense gel. It also demonstrates a trace amount of sentience. Some creatures made entirely of Zaphon are known. Some Creatures that are not killed by Zaphon are mutated by it, in a process called Zaphon Corruption. Zaphon releases unique energy in the form of Zaphon radiation. Exposure to any amount of Zaphon radiation can be deadly over time without the proper protection. Most bioforms in direct contact with Zaphon, be it ore or liquid, usually die within seconds. Even living within an area with high Zaphon concentration can be fatal over time. However, bioforms with prolonged Zaphon exposure that do not die are horribly mutated. Exposure to Zaphon radiation destroys brain cells and cognitive thought in sentient beings, yet it also sees a gain of muscle mass and other beneficial abilities. Zaphon exposure, while destroying the mind, makes beings hunger for more Zaphon. In turn, corrupted beings also have a natural instinct to protect Zaphon and its source. Omega Seltas QueenThe Hunter's guild has made upgrades for hunter's armor that shields them from Zaphon corruption, to mitigate its effects. Because of the intense radiation it produces and its mutagenic properties, It is a deadly toxic substance. The Guild theorizes that Zaphon, if left unchecked, could destroy entire planet's ecosystems, and slowly kill the said planet. The Planet would then become "Pure Zaphon". Other than this, not much information is known about it. Zaphon based Creatures '''Note: '''Leave Suggestions! Spore Renders will come soon.... Pure Zaphon Creatures *Zaph-Phasling: An amoebic creature that often manifests from Zaphon that leaks out of a Zaphon Seed. Weak on their own, they use Zaphon based attacks to defend themselves. *Zaphoid: A Zaphon based creature that resembles a floating sphere. It will send shockwaves of Zaphon at enemies around it. Often manifests affter a Zaphon seed is destroyed. *Zaphon Seed: A Large Meteor like creature that acts as the source of Zaphon in a given area. Mutated Creatures So far, All monsters can be mutated by Zaphon, being turned into "Omega Variants" of the said species. Zaphiathan Gaurdians *Zaphon Prime Story Exclusive Creatures *Zaphon Prime *Dark Hurricurse *Omega Goajiroth Story appearances *Monster Hunter Hurricurse 3: Prime'' *Monster Hunter Hurricurse 4: Echoes of Blood (coming soon...) *Monster Hunter Hurricurse 5: Corruption (coming soon...) Trivia/ Creator's notes *Based on Phazon from the Metroid Prime Trilogy *In fact, Zaphon is a rearrangement of the word Phazon. *Dark Hurricurse is a creature born from Zaphon. *Acts as the central plot item in the Monster Hunter Hurricurse series from MHH3 to 5. Category:Gojira57 Category:Monster Hunter EX